


Date Night

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Fair Game drabbles [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: For someone who hadn’t been on a date in over a decade, Qrow thought this was going pretty well. They’d just finished their starters and nothing had been accidentally spilt on them or set on fire and Clover hadn’t run off screaming yet so he counted that as a win.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post by @fairgame-is-endgame on tumblr. I’m trying to write a fair game fic every week and so far I’ve kept that up so I hope that I continue to do so!!! Xxxxxxxxx

For someone who hadn’t been on a date in over a decade, Qrow thought this was going pretty well. They’d just finished their starters and so far nothing had been accidentally spilt on them or set on fire and Clover hadn’t run off screaming so he counted that as a win. 

They were sitting in a quant restaurant that served traditional Atleasian food. It owned by family freinds of Clover’s who had placed them next to the adorned glass window. They were sat opposite each other across a small table that forced their legs to be pressed against on another’s. Not that Qrow was complaining. 

“So, what made you want to become a huntsman?” Clover asked, leaning forward so that his teal eyes flickered above the flame of the candle in the middle of the table.

“A lot of things.” Qrow chuckled, it wasn’t his fault that every innocent question he asked rummaged through his emotional baggage. “Wanting to get out of my tribe. Trying to find a purpose. Not knowing how to do much else besides how to fight.” 

Normally he never would’ve admitted that to anyone. But with Clover, for once he didn’t feel like he needed to hide his past. 

“How about you?” 

“To prove myself.” Clover’s teal eyes looked away, shrouding them from the candle’s light. For the first since they’d met, he appeared nervous. “After I discovered my semblance, people around me thought that every success I’d had was just a result of semblance. That I wasn’t really smart enough to do well on a test. It was just good luck. That it was only my good luck that helped me to get lucky in clubs.I thought if I’d become a huntsman people would start see me as more than just my semblance.”

Now it’s was Qrow’s turn to lean forward, taking the other man’s hand in his own. Surprised at the contact making Clover gazed up at him again. 

“Trust me, I’ve worked with a lot of huntsman in my time and no amount of good luck can account for your skill and form.” 

Clover squeezed his palm in thanks, the light returning to his eyes, along with his charming glint. 

“So you’ve been evaluating my form have you?” 

Qrow’s brain momentarily failed to compute, as it had been doing a lot recently, as he tried to process what he had just said. This wasn’t helped by the other man’s chuckle. It was only when Clover moved the candle out of the way so that he could lean over the table, that it rebooted. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve been admiring your form too.” He was so close that his breathe tickled Qrow’s lips as he spoke. Working up his courage, Qrow inched closer, until he brushed the others’s lips-

BANG 

The pair jumped apart. Immediately both of them were on their feet and stared out of the window trying to discover the source of the commotion from outside. Not a second later, Robyn ran past the restaurant, a Grimm slashing at her ankles. They were soon followed by a begrudging Blake and Yang who ran out of a restaurant down the street in their date night outfits. 

The pair shared a look. Qrow sighed as they ran out of the restaurant to join the party. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Getting Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382020) by [synvamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp)




End file.
